Adventure at Hogwarts
by Sam Wishowi
Summary: its about one of Sam's years at Hogwarts with her friends
1. The Beginning

Not my disclaimer.. can't write that.too big of stuff for little old me to type.just got it from another story. (  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of the Harry Potter series are the sole ownership of J. K. Rowling. No infringement on any copyright of J. K. Rowling is knowingly intended. Published  
  
by author for entertainment purposes only. Author made no monetary or personal gain with the publication of this story, which was based on ideas and characters created  
  
By J.K. Rowling. Author knowingly intended no plagiarism of legal property or of any ideas of Ms. Rowling. This statement is fully transferable and is legally held binding for all  
  
Chapters of the story Riddles as they are presented under different chapter headings and titles for individual chapters.  
  
1 Chapter 1- The Beginning  
  
Sam walked down the hallway to the Gryffindor common room. It was around noon and the bright sun was shining through the windows onto the wooden floor of the hallway. She spotted her group of friends: Liss, Teva, Zimmy, Jen, and Angel. She sat down with them and automatically started chatting.  
  
"I can't believe Snape spazed out like that just because I stirred the potion counter-clockwise!" Zimmy exclaimed.  
  
"Well, the potion did explode." Teva said and started laughing.  
  
They all started laughing too.  
  
"What do we have next?" Liss said.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures." Sam said and got up. Everyone started down to Hagrid's hut for the last class before lunch. When they reached the hut, they met with the guys who where in their house; Cam, and Zeph. Today was a good day because they had class with the Hufflepuffs. In that house there was; Seph and Jack. Sam walked over to Cam and smiled.  
  
"How's your day going?" She asked him.  
  
"As good as anyday at school can be." Replied Cam.  
  
Sam and Cam had been going out for a while. There were also some more couples; Zeph and Jen, Seph and Liss, and Zimmy and Jack. Everyone stood together while listening to Hagrid teach. It was boring, but it was not as bad as Potions.  
  
After class everyone headed to the Great Hall for lunch, but Jack and Seph had to sit at the Hufflepuff table. They all chatted about classes and homework, but the main topic was the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin, it was the last one for the school year. Sam and Zimmy were beaters, Jen, Sierra Comet and Jake Nebula were chasers, Cam was the seeker and team captain, and last but not least Jordan Thomas was the keeper. This was one of the best Gryffindor teams in a long time. 


	2. Quidditch Match

1 Chapter 2- The Year's Last Quidditch Match  
  
It was a half hour until the match. The team walked into the locker room. Cam called them all together for one of those 'coach speeches'.  
  
"Ok I'll keep this short. I want to win this match as much as you. We know how much we all dislike the Slytherin team for their rough play.SO LETS BEAT THEM!" he said.  
  
The team cheered and yelled.  
  
They walked out to the field as Lee Jordan called their names one by one. Both teams mounted their brooms and were off.  
  
The match kept going on and on until the crowd thought it would never end.  
  
Finally it came down to Cam and the Slytherin seeker. They both spotted the snitch at the same time. But after much labor and the crowd's endless cheering, Cam had finally caught the snitch! The match was over!  
  
"It's amazing! Gryffindor wins! Final score: Gryffindor-250 Slytherin- 100!" Lee Jordan hollered into the microphone.  
  
The team and the Gryffindor crowd were cheering so loud it would have blown your eardrums out. The team assembled in the locker room once more, happy as ever. Sam hugged Cam and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You were really great out there." She said and smiled.  
  
"Don't be getting all lovey-dovey now you two," Jen said, "We still need to get back to the school!" and with that they set off back to the school.  
  
On the way back, Sam heard rustling in the bushes nearby. Not wanting to go investigate she followed the others. As soon as they got to the Great Hall, people cheering and patting them on the backs overwhelmed them.  
  
"That was great you guys!" shouted Liss over all the commotion. She patted Zimmy on the back.  
  
"Ouch! Watch it! I got hit with a bludger." Zimmy said rubbing her back.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Zim." Liss said apologizing. Jack and Seph ran over to join the group too.  
  
"Cam, that was a really good match your team had out there." Jack said, "Zim and Sam are the best beaters around. Jen, Jake, and Sierra are excellent chasers. Jordan is a wonderful keeper, and Cam, you are one of the best seekers I have ever seen."  
  
The team thanked Jack and parted, because it was growing late. 


	3. A New Teacher?

1 Chapter 3- A New Teacher?  
  
The next morning Sam woke up and got out of her nice warm bed and got dressed. They had a rule, 'The first girl up wakes up the others' so she woke up the others and headed down to breakfast. They met up with the other Gryffindor guys and sat down for breakfast.  
  
"Did you hear they got yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Angel asked.  
  
"I guess we'll just find out at class today won't we?" Teva said.  
  
After eating a filling meal they set off for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. On the way, however, she spotted something in the shadows. Sam couldn't quite make it out before they got to the class. They took their usual seats. Today they had class with the Slytherins. Sam didn't like the Slytherins, but she had a friend in that house named Brandon. She sat down and almost instantly Draco Malfoy walked up to her desk.  
  
"So, Sam, you aren't as bad as a beater as I thought, but you know I won't leave you alone now." Draco said. Just then Brandon walked up.  
  
"Lay off Malfoy. Go away before you get what's coming to you." Brandon said smiling. Malfoy walked away glaring at Brandon.  
  
"Thanks Brandon." She said.  
  
"No problem. What are friends for?" he said and sat down in his seat. The new teacher walked in swiftly and looked at her new class.  
  
"I am your new teacher, Professor Holly." She said and smiled, "I see that we don't mix together do we? Anyway, today will be a fun class because this is my first day."  
  
So they went though the class and actually had a good time.  
  
"That was actually a fun class, and I didn't screw up!" Zim said. 


	4. The Shadowy Figure

1 Chapter 4- The Shadowy Figure  
  
Sam was getting suspicious about the figure she had been seeing lately. She decided to go look for it again. She figured to go around the corridors near the DADA (Def. Against the Dark Arts) classroom. Then she ran into someone.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Sam asked the girl she had run into.  
  
"No, no, I'm ok." The girl said, "I'm Rachel, and I know you are Sam Wishowi. You are one of the Gryffindor's beaters. You are really good."  
  
"Thank you very much." Sam replied.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Um.something." Sam said shakily.  
  
"Oh. Ok. I have to run off anyway. See you later Sam." Rachel said and ran off.  
  
Sam continued her searching. She looked high and she looked low. Then she finally saw the shadowy figure in the corner of an empty classroom. She slowly made her was over to it. She looked at it and noticed it was a kappa (a water demon.) It looked back at her and smiled evilly. She backed up but bumped into the wall. It advanced on her slowly. She started to panic. She looked around anxiously for someway to get away. Nobody was around.she was alone. The kappa started jumping around, and making shrieking noises.  
  
Meanwhile, Cam, who had been getting a midnight snack went back to the common room, but didn't see Sam anywhere. He wondered where she might be. He thought she might be near DADA because that was her favorite class. He walked down the hallway and heard gagging noises. Becoming curious he went into the empty classroom where Sam just happened to be. She was being choked by the kappa. Cam saw this and tried to get it off of Sam who was starting to turn blue. He knew he had to work fast, but the thing would not get off of her. He went through a list of a bunch of spells to get it off of her.  
  
Sam started blanking out. She saw Cam, but before she could say anything she blacked out. Her head went forward and didn't move. Just then Cam finally got the right spell and the kappa got off of Sam and ran away. Sam fell forward onto the hard, cold floor. Relieved the thing was gone, but fearful he was too late her ran over to Sam. 


	5. Downtime Before The Ball

1 Chapter 5- Down Time Before The Ball  
  
Sam woke up in a nice warm bed in the hospital wing. She yawned and looked around.  
  
"Wha…what' happened?" she asked what she thought was the air. Madame Pomfrey walked up to her bed and looked her over again.  
  
"You got a nice bruise on your neck, though it shouldn't last too long. You do have some visitors, so I'll let them come in." Madame Pomfrey put an icepack on Sam's neck and told her to hold it there. Then in walked Liss, Teva, Rachel, Zim, Jen, and Angel.  
  
"Jeesh Sam, what did you do to yourself?" Liss asked.  
  
"Lets just say that I never want to see another Kappa again." Sam replied fixing the icepack on her neck.  
  
"Well we just popped to see how you were doing." Jen said.  
  
"It's all over the school how you got attacked by that Kappa. It's still on the loose too!" Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"We better get going," said Teva, and with that they left.  
  
The thought of the kappa running around the school and hurting more people scared Sam. Just then another group of people came in. This time it was Cam, Brandon, Seph, Zeph and Jack.  
  
"Whoa, Sam, I see there's some things that don't like you." Seph said and laughed.  
  
"What's with the ice pack?" Zeph asked curiously. Sam slowly took off the ice pack revealing a large multi-colored bruise the size of a grapefruit on her neck.  
  
"Nice bruise you got there, Sam." Remarked Cam.  
  
"Oh yeah, I love the way that kappa was cutting off my air supply. The bruise just matches my outfit so well." She said sarcastically.  
  
"We better get moving." Jack said.  
  
"One minute," Cam said, "I just want to talk to Sam before class." The rest of them left the room.  
  
"I want to say thanks for saving me." Sam said and looked down at the sheets on the bed.  
  
"Did you think I was just going to let you get killed or anything else like that?" He said and smiled.  
  
"I guess not." She said and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 


	6. The Ball

1 Chapter 6- The Ball  
  
Finally it was the day of the ball. The Great Hall was finely decorated with an assortment of flowers and other enchanted things. Everyone had gotten their clothes and was now getting the final preparations done. The girls in Sam's room were oo'ing and aw'ing over each other's dresses. The guys were doing the guy thing (whatever that is.) Finally it was time for the ball to actually start. The committee got the best band in town and they started to play as the students walked into the hall.  
  
Everybody started dancing and laughing. Then after a while it came to a slow song. Seph asked Liss to dance, then Zeph asked Jen, Jack asked Zim, and so on. Then Cam asked Sam and of course she said yes. So they headed out to the dance floor. Then she saw that Brandon was sitting alone on a chair.  
  
"One minute Cam, I need to do something. I promise I will be right back." She said and kissed him on the cheek then walked over to Brandon.  
  
"Hey dude. There's this girl that I think would want to dance with you. She's really nice, trust me." Sam said.  
  
"Ok, whatever you say Sam," he replied and stood up.  
  
"She's over there," she said and pointed to a girl who was also alone, "her name is Rachel. She's really nice so go ask her!" so Brandon walked over to Rachel.  
  
"Do you uh…want to dance?" he asked Rachel. Sam walked back over to Cam and continued dancing.  
  
"Sure, I will." Rachel said and stood up. They walked onto the floor and started dancing.  
  
The night was really great. Brandon took Rachel outside and they started talking, and laughing, and what am I missing? THE KISS! Of course the setting was perfect. Brandon kissed Rachel on the cheek. Rachel smiled and kissed him back. But it was getting late so they had to head inside with the others. The group was all talking to each other.  
  
"So…Brandon, how's your night going with Rachel?" Teva said joking around.  
  
"Ah, leave the guy alone Teva." Sam said and gave him a hidden thumbs up.  
  
"This is a really nice ball." Angel said.  
  
"I agree," said Matt who just joined them, "It is really nice." Then a little while later the clock struck midnight and everyone said their goodnights and headed for bed. 


	7. The End of a Great Adventure

1 Chapter 7- The End Of A Great Adventure  
  
It was growing near the end of the term and that means goodbyes are in due time. Everybody was packed and ready to go. The girls were in a huddle crying and saying goodbye to each other. The guys joined the girls. They all hugged each other. Sam hugged Cam tightly. He hugged her back and smiled.  
  
"You can visit me and everyone else over the summer, Sam," Cam said and everyone nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Sam said sniffling, "but I don't have anywhere to go. Both of my parents are gone and my grandmother is too old to take care of me. So what am I supposed to do?" Ths was a problem; she really didn't have anywhere to go. Nobody knew what to do. Just then Professor Holly walked up.  
  
"Sam, you can stay with me over the summer, because you have nowhere else to go." She said and smiled. Sam smiled too.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much professor!" Sam said and hugged her.  
  
Sam watched the others leave and hugged Cam for the last time of the school year. They kissed each other and then Cam left too. She waved to them as they left in the enchanted carriages and then she left with Professor holly for a good summer.  
  
  
  
By: Sam Wishowi 


End file.
